


Intentions

by RubberDuckie



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna throws caution to the wind and surrenders to a handsome British soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and hopefully any grammaical errors I missed are forgiven.

_"They're sneaky!" Her mother warned "And skilled at seduction. They only want what's between your legs, Anna!"_

Tilting her head back Anna moaned out softly with the feeling of Thomas's lips on her pulse point from behind. Strong hands held her hips holding her in place as they both rubbed against each other softly. Her mind was a complete fog and despite knowing this was wrong, she didn't care.

_"Don't let their foreign charms fool you, daughter, they are the devil. They'll get you pregnant and leave you an unwed mother!" Her mother had hissed._

One hand stayed on her hip while the other smoothed his way up her tummy to caress and hold her breast. Feeling him gently pinch her erect nipple caused her to moan once more. The hand holding her hip slipped downwards, cupping and massaging Anna's most intimate area.

"Does my little American beauty want to be invaded by the British?" He cheekily cooed into her ear.

"I wouldn't mind a little British in me." Anna giggled back, rubbing her foot against his trapped erection.

"Little?!" Thomas replied in mocked shock. "You're gonna get a lot of British in you. At least 2 generations."

Tilting her head slightly Anna awkwardly pressed Thomas's mouth to hers, passionately kissing him. "Are you going to fill me with 2 generations of British?" She cooed, stroking him thru the fabric of his pants.

"At least one," He growled, turning her to face him finally.

Gently he had pushed her back and onto the bed in front of him. Anna blushed and scooted backward until her head touched the pillows.

Anna had gone against her mother, her moral obligations and at first, her own reservation. If her mother knew about the immoral position she had willingly put herself in Anna would be disowned.

Although Thomas was British he wasn't a fighter and he didn't carry a gun. He served under his queen but only to held fix the troops various injuries. A young doctor by trade he was drafted not by choice.

Her mother saw him as the enemy, a devil, and an untrustworthy man. Anna had lost two brothers to the British but Thomas didn't kill them. Her mother didn't care. To her they were all the same.

To Anna Thomas was educated, gentle and kind. He had a wicked sense of humor and a hidden naughty side. Passion ran thru his veins for her and he showed her that every time they were alone. Although, tonight is the night that Anna will give all of her to him.

"It'll be ok, I won't hurt you," Thomas reassured her softly, massaging the inside of her thighs.

Much to her embarrassment, Anna was naked as a Jaybird while Thomas appeared shirtless. She rested her legs casually apart and leaned back on the bed, watching him overview her body.

"You have a lovely figure, Anna. Any man would crave the thought of bedding you." He told her lustfully.

"My mother says I'm too soft in the middle," She replied softly, watching his hands rub her stomach and trace her hips. "And my backside is too wide."

"Oh, posh!" He hissed, cupping her heavy breast in his hand. "You have a beautiful healthy figure that's very common amongst the wealthy and royal's of Britain. It shows good health and childbearing."

Thomas leaned into her, capturing her lips and kissing her slowly, gripping her hip. Lips trailed along her jaw and to her collar bone, sucking and causing her to moan. Anna ran her fingers thru his ginger hair and pushed his head down slightly to show him she wanted more.

He chuckled into the valley between her breasts and said: "At least you know what you want." Cupping a breast in his hand he licked around her pert nipple before taking it gently into his mouth. Anna arched her back and made most unladylike groans while stroking Thomas's shoulder with her hand.

"Umm more" she cooed.

Anna watched as Thomas's mouth and tongue forged a trail down her front to the top of her mound. She felt her breath hitch in her chest as he lingered above her pubic line. Cocking an eyebrow upwards, Anna waited to see what her British lover was going to do. Quite frankly Thomas's mouth had never made it that far before.

He gave her a wicked smirk before shuffling down a little more becoming face level with her sex. Anna sat up and studied him curiously. Even the naughty mumblings between servant girls hadn't graced this topic.

Slowly Thomas parted her wet folds and ran a single finger down her sex. He had touched her like that before once while they kissed. The feeling brought back familiar pleasure Anna had longed for.

"You, my dear" Thomas spoke lustfully, his voice a little deeper than before "Are very aroused for me. So wet and swollen."

Much to her surprise, he closed his eyes and licked her sex. Eyes wide and being flood with new sensations Anna felt her hips raise up on their own. Thomas held her hips in his hands and kept her still. His tongue and lips were doing things that she didn't think possible. Surely this wasn't an act men and women partook in the bedroom, was it?

If her mother knew that Thomas was placing his tongue inside her body, kicking and stroking her insides she'd drop dead from shock.

"You taste delicious." He moaned into her sex, sucking one of her slightly swollen lips into his mouth. Thomas have her one last deep lick before coming up between her legs, kissing her mouth passionately. Anna could taste herself on his lips causing her to groan into his mouth.

"Touch me" he huffed into the side of her neck.

Anna felt his hand guide hers to the strained flesh in his pants. Blushing deeply she grasped him thru the material and with his guidance moved her hand up and down his length.

Sitting up, she looked at where her hand rested, frowning slightly when his sex was hidden in the material. Thomas grinned and took his pants off exposing his hard manhood to her. Anna knew that men and women were different but she didn't think they were this different.

Her hand was placed back on his manhood and she watched in awe as smooth skin moved with her hand movements over what seemed like marble.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Thomas smirked, cupping her breast in his hand and playing with the nipple idly.

"And so...large." Anna gasped, lifting him up to get a different view of him.

Thomas leaned back and allowed her to explore the hardened sex organ. Anna was always told she held too much curiosity and was too bold. Her exploration of Thomas was merely proof.

"How will it fit?" Anna asked naively.

"Your body is a wonderful thing, my love. If you can give birth to a baby then you could easily receive my cock." Thomas panted as her fingertips softly ran over his heavy sack.

"I want it to me." Anna boldly announced. "I don't know why but my…womanhood craves it."

"He'd like nothing more than to be buried inside you," Thomas replied, pushing her back down and easily slipping between her legs. "You're dripping wet." He cooed into the side of her neck, kicking her pulse point.

Anna felt a surge of excitement rush thru her body with the feeling of his heavy arousal resting against her mound and belly. Lust, pleasure, and the craving caused Anna to rub herself against him rather wantonly.

Thomas growled lowly and grasped onto his manhood, lining it with her entrance. "This will hurt my love. But only for a minute, I promise you." He warned.

Anna had heard from the servant girls it would. She also heard there will be blood. Two things that made her slightly wary of the potential act.

Thomas reared up on his knees and took hold of his member. Tenderly he rubbed his swollen glands against her wet opening. Anna moaned and stretched up a little, savoring the feeling of him rubbing himself between her wet folds.

A slight pressure at her core was felt as he leaned into her a little. Thomas made sure to watch her face for any signs of significant pain. Unfortunately, he was well endowed and there was no easy way to do this.

Anna gasped out in pain as she felt his head slip into her body. Scrunching her brow, she pushed at his chest trying to brace herself. Thomas placed a hand over hers in an attempt to reassure her. Interlacing his fingers in her hand, he thrust forward a little more burying a little shaft into her body.

If she was in pain Anna hadn't verbally said anything to him. Falling back on her body he hugged her to his firm body and forced the rest of his manhood inside her body. She gasped and placed her legs around his waist.

The feeling of him inside her was completely overwhelming. Anna felt her breathing become irregular and a flush kissed her cheeks. There was a sharp sting at first but now it was masked with a dull throbbing.

"Hey, look at me, love." Thomas cooed, bringing her face to meet his. He looked her in the eyes and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand "I love you, it'll be ok. We'll be ok."

When Anna reached up and rubbed the tip of her nose against his he began to slowly move inside her body. Having given her time to adjust properly the overwhelming stuffed feeling had lessened. Wrapping her arms around his neck Anna buried her face into the side of his neck and began to move her hips against his.

"Your so attentive." Thomas cooed "Good girl, move with your lover! Touch me, caress me, kiss me."

Any sense of shame or guilt about their union disappeared with the roll of Thomas's hips against hers. Throwing modesty out the door Anna made sure that Thomas knew just how much pleasure he gave her. Loud gasps, moans, and groans broke the silence of his tent and alerted his fellow comrades of what they were doing.

"Cum on baby, cum for me!" He huffed, raising one leg and placing it on his hip. He deepened his thrusting and angled himself so that he'd hit her sweet spot with every thrust. "I wanna feel you clench around my cock. I want to feel your wetness around me!"

"Oh god!" Anna moaned loudly. "Right there, please! Right there!"

Her fingertips dug into his bare sweat slicked back as her desperation for him to do whatever it was that he did before heightened. Thomas gritted his teeth at the feeling of blood being drawn. Marks he'd wear with pride because his lover had given them to him.

"Right there?" He gritted, thrusting deeply.

His breath was uneven as he felt his sack tighten and a coil tightly winds in his stomach. Anna was pushing herself against him from below, the bed moving back and forth with her enthusiasm. He'd be a liar of he'd say he was innocent of sex but he could honestly declare Anna was the most enthusiastic, passionate lover he's ever had.

Seeing her whither and moan below him while caressing and grasping his body added to the pleasure her tight quim.

"Fuck, yes!" Anna yelled loudly "Oh god fuck me!"

Her profanity surprised even Thomas as she threw her head back and yelled her praise.

Anna felt an unfamiliar warmth in the pit of her stomach as her lover steadily hit that special spot inside her. Looking at Thomas with worry she looked to him for answers.

"Your gonna cum." He huffed "Just relax my love and go with it."

Trusting him she tried to relax her body and concentrate on the feeling of his thick member inside her body. His movements were irregular now and he seemed strained. Thomas placed his hand down between their bodies and rubbed his fingers against what she wasn't aware she had.

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise. "Oh oh! Oh, Thomas!"

He chuckled and smiled at her "That's a special spot most men don't know about it. It's there to give you pleasure my love."

"Oh touch me there more!" Anna encouraged.

A rush of what she could only describe as heaven flooded her body. Her toes curled, her breath hitched and fingers dug into poor Thomas's hips. His thrusting had stopped and his powerful body crashed into hers. Anna felt him stiffen and grasp her body as if his life depended on it.

A loud gasp into her neck and hands tightened on her hips as he buried himself to the hilt and emptied his essence into her throbbing quim. Anna felt the heated thick liquid coat her walls and cervix.

Swollen lips kissed swollen lips, his forehead rested against hers. For a moment, they rested in silence as they were at peace with each other. When Thomas though it was time, he slowly pulled out of her body and gingerly rested beside her.

Anna curled up into his arms in a post-coital bliss. Her heavy head resting against his broad chest and falling asleep to the sound of his breathing. Thomas kissed her temple softly before grabbing the blankets and covering them.

"Can we do that again?" She groggily asked, little hand coming to rest on his chest.

"Many times my love." Thomas smiled. "Sleep my love."


End file.
